The Wingmen
by DestinyKeyblader28
Summary: In their time of need, every guy needs a wingman. In Sora's case, he'll need more than one to get his girl. Who doesn't love a sports/romance story?


**Author's Note: Hey sorry for being gone for a while. I remember when I had been writing Kingdom Hearts Highschool, I had updated almost every week. I thought about doing this one-shot to make up for not updating. I will try and update as soon as I get settled. Warning: It's cliche, so don't hate. This is what happens when I watch a bunch of 90's sports movies.**

**Summary: In the time of need, every guy needs a wingman. In Sora's case, he'll need more than one to get his **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the**

**Song Recommendation: Weightless by All Time Low**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE-SHOT:<strong>

**SORA POV:**

What. The. Hell...That's how it all started. That's all it took to get my best guy friends into helping me get the girl. Well, I guess we can start from the I'm Sora Caelum. And yes you should pity me...I am sixteen years old and in my sophmore year at Warner Kingdom Academy in Destiny Islands. I have an older brother who is a senior and I am desperatlty in love with a girl I didn't even notice until basketball season started last year. My twin cousins are in the same grade as me and live really 's practically how it started...it started from a small friendship, to a comfortable buddy, to a great pal, to crushing, to falling in love, and finally FALLEN in love. The only problem is...I'm not the only guy that wants her. The trouble maker Seifer Alsmay who is in eleventh grade, apparently asked her out. Only I heard she declined... Which is good.

"Hi Sora." she said passing me in the you probably want to know who 'her' is. That's Kairi Whatley. She used to live in Radiant Gardens and just transferred here last year. She has two older sisters. One is engaged and the other is married with a son. Her eldest sister is Claire or Lightning as she was nick-named. She is twenty-eight and is married to Hope Estheim. They live in Radiant Gardens with their son James. Next there is Sereh. She is in her second year of college and engaged to Snow Villiers.

"Uh, hi Kairi!" I chirped running up beside her to walk with her since we both had Mr. Lancer for Art.

"So Sora you getting ready for football games? The Homecoming Game is just next week." she asked

"You bet! After three years of becoming state runner-ups, we are finally gonna win this year. It's really unlucky we have to play Pride Land High for the Homecoming Game. It's definiately not gonna be easy." I said thinking about the team. She giggled breaking my concentration.

"Whats so funny?" I asked

"You need to relax more Sora. Don't worry about these things, they'll come to you." she said smiling.

"Thats easy for you. You girls have been state volleyball champions for three years!" I exclaimed. She sighed as we entered the class room.

"Thats because we don't worry. I'm telling you it'll come. Tell you what. How about if you don't worry about the game, I'll get the entire varsity volleyball team to go to the game and cheer you guys on." she offered

"Yeah, mmhhmm. They'll already be there because most of their boyfriends are on the team or they are cheerleaders who have to be there." I said frowning

"Well I'll get them to cheer louder how about that?" she asked

"Yeah whatever." I said pouting

"Don't play that card Sora, because I can assure you I can go farther." she mumbled making her voice more seductive while putting her drawing pencil down and went closer to my face, pressing her nose to mine, and pressing her arm into mine. Right when she got closer she pulled away laughing. From outside th door I could see my best friend Riku Lucens laughing as well.

"Why do women have such powers over men?" I asked Kairi.

"Because if men weren't controlled, there would be no order because they would fight each other." Kairi said simply. They bell rang soon and Kairi and I left for my study hall. I frowned knowing Riku, Van, and Roxas were gonna be there. Kairi and I put out history stuff away and I left for Art while she went to Spanish. When we entered the room I could see Riku whispering into Van and Roxas' ears about what happened and them laughing their asses off.

"Its not funny!" I hissed

"Trust me bro, it's funny. But sad to see you strike out with Kairi alot" Van said as I frowned.

"Well then, what do I do?" I asked

"I've got a great idea!" Roxas said

"What is it?" Van asked

"Every guy needs one, a wingman!" Roxas exclaimed

"How is that gonna help?" I asked

"We will distract all the girls who approach Kairi...and if it's a guy, I'll...get Terra and Ven to scare them up." Roxas said

"Ok but who gets to be his wingman?" Riku asked

"Sora's gonna need all the help he can get. So we can school him in all the areas we specialize in! For instance: Riku is good at flirting, Roxas is good at being funny, Terra is good at being thoughtful, Ven is good at being sensitive, Axel is good at being seductive, and finally I am good at attraching ladies." Van said taking a deep breath after.

"Van does have all the bitches lined up." Riku joked in a low whisper so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

"Sora by the end of homecoming, you are going to have Kairi." Roxas said

"I really hope that this isn't some really dumb plan" I said

"Don't worry Sora, this is going to work." Riku said. The bell rang signaling the end of school. Soon, all the varsity football players went to the locker room for practice. After getting dressed, all the players stepped out. The players on the team was: Me, Riku, Roxas, Ven, Van, Terra, Tidus, Hayner, Wakka, Zack, Cloud, Leon, Axel, Demyx, Lexaeus, Seifer, and Chappu, Wakka's brother. Our team has a goal to beat Pride Land High who has been state champions for two years.

"Alright men, let's go! Do one warm up lap around the football field, then I want: Butt kickers, Hi-knees, cherry pickers, shuffles, slides for ten yards each, and then I want you guys to stretch." Our coach, Coach Eraqus said as we got started. All of us had gotten used to the extreme workout our coach gave us everyday and it had began to be a brutal workout, but as we got used to it, it became a good warm up

."I'm so excited for the game next friday!" Wakka said in his accent.

"Count me in Wakka, Pride Land is going to be so surprised when they see how much we've improved." Van said

"Ok, I want two lines. Sora you throw for one line and Van you throw for the other. Run corner routes first." Coach Eraqus said. We got in lines and began to run all of our routes until we were done and practice had finished after we went over a few new plays.

"Good day today guys! I'm proud of the way practice went today. We didn't even drop the ball once and you guys only took two water break for about three minutes each. For the game Friday, I've arranged an amazing pep-rally I'm sure you boys will enjoy quite well. Now! Break it out and get a good rest for tomorrow's practice." Coach said

"Ven has spirit!" I yelled before anyone else and Ven had to break us out. Van and I hopped into his car and drove home where we had a nice rest for school.**(A/N: This is basically their routine so, I'm going to go ahead to the day of the homecoming game.)**

_**FRIDAY (7th Period: ART)~**_

"Guess who!"~ a voice sang from behind me covering my eyes.

"An over happy redhead?" I asked turning around smiling as she pouted.

"Hahaha you're so funny." Kairi said sarcastically

"So what's the pep rally gonna be about?" I asked since Kairi is a cheerleader along with Naminé, Larxene, Rikku, Yuna, Aqua, Aerith, Tifa, Selphie, and Cissnei.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she said

"Yes. Yes I would actually." I responded simply

"Well, its gonna be great because your coach came by yesterday and he wanted a great pep rally that was so good, it would give you guys even more motivation to win the game." Kairi said

"Well then I can't wait." I replied. Suddenly the intercom went on:

_**"I need all Varsity Cheerleaders to report to the gym for today's pep rally."**_

"I guess I'll see you in a little while Sora. Later." and with that she left. Roxas managed to sneek into the class without the teacher noticing and hid right behind my desk.

"Roxas..." I muttered

"I thought you guys said by the end of homecoming I'll get Kairi, but nothing has even changed between us."

"Chill Sora. I said by the end of homecoming. That includes the dance." Roxas said sitting on the ground until we heard our drum line walk down the halls signaling for everyone to head out to the pep rally.

"Well, let's see whats so good about this pep rally." I said picking up my bag and leaving with Roxas. Walking down the hallway, we ran into our coach.

"Sora, Roxas, I need you boys to go and sit by the football team ok?" he asked as we nodded and left for the gym. When we arrived we saw Riku already there with: Tidus, Wakka, Van, Ven, and Chappu.

"Man I sure am ready for this! I hope the events involve me and Selphie." Riku said

"Selphie and Me." Van corrected as Riku glared

"Now students, I'd like to thank you varsity cheer squad for settnig this up and I wish luck to the varsity Football team tonight." Coach said through the mircrophone. The Headmaster took the microphone and turned to look at the cheerleaders.

"Yes, a great group of young girls we have. I would like to introduce if necessary our cheer captain this year: Aerith Gainsborough. Aerith blushed as Cloud clapped loudest for his girlfriend. She picked up the mic and began her announcement.

"I'd like to introduce the 2011 Varsity Football Team: Number 1 Sora Caelum, Number 3 Riku Lucens, Number 4 Tidus Clearwater, Number 6 Squall Leonhart, Number 7 Roxas Dominic, Number 9 Cloud Strife, Number 10 Ventus Dominic, Number 22 Wakka Marley, Number 24 Vanitas Caelum, Number 30 Chappu Marley, Number 32 Terrance Eraqus, Number 33 Zack Fair, Number 36 Axel Flintwood, Number 48 Hayner Rogers, Number 68 Lexeuas Armstrong, Number 72 Seifer Alsmay, and finally Number 99 Demyx Marine. And that students, are your 2014 Varsity Football Team." Aerith said leaving the mic and began doing cheers with the team.

"Wow Kairi's really good! Did you see her do that back flip?" Riku said nudging my arm.

"Haha I'm going to tell Selphie." I said smiling.

"Wow you douche." he replied smiling too. When we looked back to the court I saw them spreading feathers on the ground in a long row from one end of the basketball court to the other.

"I need Sora Caelum, Seifer Alsmay, Roxas Dominic, Ventus Dominic and Tidus Clearwater to come down to the court." someone called as we all went down.

"Now here's the game guys." Yuna said "We are going to put tape around you guys and you need to roll around and whoever has the most feathers wins a kiss from any cheerleader they want." she finished winking.

"Get ready for the kiss of a life time Kairi." Seifer said. Kairi looked at me and made a disgusted face to which I laughed at. She walked over grabbed a whole bunch of feathers and spread them at my feet.

"See that Sora roll there." she said and walked away.

"See that man she wants to kiss you." Roxas whispered

"No she DOESN'T want to kiss Seifer." I replied sadly. Roxas shook his head and began the game. Roxas ended up winning and kissing Naminé which was good because I'd rather Roxas kiss Naminé than Seifer kiss Kairi.

"Sorry man but you obviously weren't gonna win." Roxas said shaking his head. I glared and walked back to the bleachers. After that event they did the usual. Bringing out a pinata of a lion which is the mascot for Pride Land High. They had more contests which I didn't compete in. I did compete in a smoothies drinking contest, Ice pop eating contest, and singing contest which I won in because Roxas and Ven decided not to compete. At the end of the pep-rally I was pretty pumped for the game. We all heard the bell and the football players ran up to the gym for pizza and gatorade. We reviewed our games from last year and the two championship games we lost. before we knew it, it was after 7:30pm and we headed to wear our gear. It was white jersey with scarlet red writing and scarlet red football shorts. After a slow workout we saw the other team arrive along with fans from both sides.

"Wow this place is full." Leon said surprised

"Let's see...Cloud, Leon, Zack, and Van. You guys are captains. Go talk to the refs." Coach said and we did the coin toss. The other team won and chose offense.

"Now introducing you Home Team! The Kingdom Academy Kings!" The announcer began

"Quarterback and Right Cornerback: Sora Caelum

Middle Linebacker: Lexaeus Armstrong

Halfback Left Cornerback: Vanitas "Van" Caelum

Left Wide Receiver and Left Safety: Ventus "Ven" Dominic

Right Wide Receiver and Right Safety: Roxas Dominic

Fullback and Defensive Right Tackle: Riku Lucens

Offensive Right Tackle and Right End: Cloud Strife

Tight End and Left End: Squall "Leon" Leonhart

Right Outside Linebacker and Right Guard: Zachary "Zack" Fair

Left Guard and Defensive Left Tackle: Terrance "Terra" Eraqus and lastly

Offensive Left Tackle: Wakka Marley

The following players will be the back-ups. Tidus Clearwater, Axel Flintwood, Hayner Rogers, Seifer Alsmay, Demyx Marine, and Chappu Marley." he finished and let the game begin.

"Sora, check out their quarterback." Van said I turned and saw a tall man, definately over 6 foot, with reddish brown hair, and brown eyes.

"That's the new quarterback. He's the Coach's son. His name is Simba Leonad." Riku said. When the game started we managed to intercept and score a touchdown on the first play. We went for an extra point but we didn't get it. The next play we did the same thing and scored but missed the extra point again. After that some of us got a little to cocky, and let them gain 30 yards. I had to make the tackle because everyone else missed it. Soon they managed to not only tie the game up but pass us by two points. I was tired as hell until we started offense. Riku got hurt. We then sent in Hayner and he was doing great off the bench. It was the last quarter with a little under a minute left. We just gained possesion of the ball by downs.

"Alright team, we lost Riku in the 3rd quarter but Hayner is just as capable and he's been doing great. Ven. Screw everything. We're doing freaking HAIL MARY! Get ready for the ball. That's why I haven't been passing you the ball. You're now our secret weapon." I said in the huddle.

"Break on three..1..2.3 BREAK!" WE all yelled and went to our positions. I turned to look at Kairi and it started is so clique. Thanks God...

"Down set...GO!" I yelled. I took off running Ven out ran the the other team's Safeties and I completely chucked that bitch. Ven caught the ball and I was tackled by their Middle Linebacker named Pumba. Yeah that hurt. He hit me so hard I was definitely thrown back a few yards. I looked up only to see Ven cheering and dancing in the end zone. The while team ran up and jumped on me picking Ven and me up. Only I hurt my left arm. so Kairi came out to check on me along with the other cheerleaders. Wingman Time

Roxas being the idiot he is pulled Naminé into a full on kiss which she happily complied and they started to make out. OK great

Riku gained attention from Selphie by complaining he needed her to kiss his injured arm

Cloud gave Aerith a hug amd showed a lot of affection to her.

God knows where Tifa and Zack went

Rikku was also occupied with Terra

Aqua went somewhere with Ven

Xion congradulated Van

Tidus and Yuna were giving each other light kisses and..Larxene doesn't give a shit about me. With all the girls distracted, Kairi gave her main focus to me.

"Sora! Are you ok?" Kairi asked concerned

"pff..of course!" I said trying to get up but failing. She giggled and I just stared. How did she do that? Make me feel like this. She saw me staring and she looked at me for a while too. I was sure everyone was . She moved first and then I went right after crashing out lips together in a passionate kiss. I loved every moment of it. When we finally parted I looked at her and smiled.

"Does this mean you wanna go out?" she asked sarcastically. I gave her a short peck, both of us still on the field lying down.

"You don't know how long I wanted too. I never thought you liked me." I said. She gave me another short kiss and hugged me.

"I wanted this since I met you last year on the basketball team Sora." she said still hugging me.

"I love you." Those words rolled off my tounge so easily it was so funny how hard it was to say to her yesterday.

"I love you too." she said giving me another kiss. The rest of the team walked up except Seifer. But who cares about that douche. Terra helped me up.

"Nice work Sora. Did you break your arm?" he asked

"Naw..I can still move it. I probably just got hit hard on it." I replied

"Hey now that you got a date how about we head to Tidus' victory party he planned when we would win?" Riku said We all agreed and headed out to our cars. Kairi jumped in mine and I smiled again. Wow this girl had such an affect. With one last kiss we drove off to my house to change into some clothes since Kairi had a spear with her. And headed off to Tidus' party.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh it came out ok I guess. I kinda was going to make them lose the game, but who doesn't like a cliche jockcheerleader love story. Especially when its about Sora and Kairi! No Flames~ because I don't care if you didn't like my story...I only care if you LIKED it.**

**Thanks~**

_**DestinyKeyblader28**_


End file.
